Wanted Ink
by Vintage Vine
Summary: Ian is hiding a certian picture, one that isn't framed, and Wanda coincidentally finds it. Wanda/Ian fluff, of course! Approx. 2 chapters, maybe three. Title's cliche, but it's all I've got. Rated T because I thought it best. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Ian's POV_

Wanda's arms hung loosely around my waist while she dozed in and out of sleep. I'd long ago given up hope that I'd be lucky enough to follow, and I still lay, hours later, awake and thinking. This raid had been elongated to a few treacherous months. Wanda had come along with Jared, Melanie, Jeb, and I, and those three months had drained her small, fragile body. Knowing it was rest she needed, I slipped off the noisy mattress and made for the door. From the ceiling of our room, I could tell it was definitely still night, and there wouldn't be many people wandering the tunnels.

I made my way to the bathing rooms, undressed in the dark, and let the water pull me in. It was relaxing, but also sulfurous; the cactus soap stung my hands and skin in general, and I knew my bathing should be cut short. I ran the soap and raggedy piece of cloth over my skin and rubbed it raw. I slid the cloth over my face, hissed when the irritating tingle nipped the skin beneath my earlobe, and threw the rag elsewhere, not caring if it sunk into the depths of the stream.

I pulled myself out of the water and dried off, taking my time to lace my sneakers accordingly. Once dressed, I gently touched the burning flesh again- the skin beneath my ear. It hurt, but it had once felt worse. I ignored the throbbing pain and made for the kitchens.

Apparently, I had taken longer than anticipated; the kitchen was crowded with hungry early-birds, all of whom were in line for Trudy and Lily's breakfast. Lily smiled at me as I passed, and held a scoop of eggs toward me. I shook my head no thanks and kept walking.

I found Jared and Melanie at their usual table, talking and giggling ridiculously. I ignored them and searched for Wanda. She was sitting beside Jamie and Jeb on her counter, telling them about the latest planet; the Koi Sphere. She'd learned of it during our raid. I approached the three hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to be as close to her presence as possible.

She smiled at me and stood, allowing me her seat in trade for my lap. She continued on with her story and I listened intently, hoping to forget the throb beneath my ear.

"They were also handing out pamphlets," she said, handing Jeb her own. It had a picture of an orange and white Koi fish in comparison to Earth's giant whale. The whale couldn't hold a candle to the Koi's massive size.

Jeb adjusted his glasses. He muttered something about the dang historians always being right, and left for the breakfast lines.

Wanda reached for my hand and squeezed. "You were gone," she murmured quietly, not accusatory.

I shrugged. "I don't like being unclean," I explained, shrugging.

"You never minded before," she smiled, leaning in closer.

Jamie punched my shoulder and gave Wanda a look. "I'm still here."

Wanda grinned at him and leapt from my lap, surprising me. "Stay here, Jamie," she said, winking at me.

"Where's she going?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Dunno." But I did know; Wanda had a present for Jamie, retrieved from the raid.

She came back only minutes later, having walked the tunnels to and from our cave room.

She sprang back into my lap and pulled my arms around her, giving Jamie the leather pack. He opened it and admired the contents wholeheartedly.

He stroked the various pencils and charcoals, feeling the lead in them. He liked his gift; Wanda was right at interpreting his artistic abilities quickly. He even flipped through the sketch pad countless times just to make sure he'd gotten that, too. Wanda was grinning madly all the while, relishing Jamie's delight.

"Thank you, Wanda," he whispered, pulling the tiny knife from its slot. He looked it over curiously.

Wanda knew that look. "Don't play with it, Jamie. I'll _only_ let you keep it if you use it for sharpening the utensils—only. Okay?"

He nodded eagerly, hugged Wanda and me- awkwardly- and ran in the direction of Jared and Melanie.

"I'm glad I made him happy," Wanda murmured.

"As you should," I replied, lacing my fingers through her golden hair. She squirmed in my lap and tugged on my hand.

"Are we scheduled to work today?" she asked tiredly, uncharacteristically. I hesitated but grinned at her.

"No, we aren't supposed to be working for a few days due to our lack of rest from the raid."

She shrugged and slouched against my chest. "Is it wrong to want to hide away and sleep for a few hours?" she asked, gesturing to all of the passing people with dark circles under their eyes.

I shook my head. "'Course not, we were given strict orders to rest. Most people weren't out raiding for months on end."

She nodded and stroked my cheek with her tiny fingers, slowly tracing patterns on my jaw line. My breathing hitched when they traveled higher to the exact location of my irritated tattoo. Curious, Wanda looked at the warm patch of skin, and I couldn't turn away fast enough. "Ian…?"

I groaned internally. "Yes?"

"Why is there a picture on your skin?" she asked, ignorant to such a humanly custom.

I shrugged. "Humans used to get them all the time," I mumbled. "Not a big deal."

She didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but she let it go silently—for now.

We spent the rest of the day in our cave-like dwelling, dozing, talking. Wanda wasn't exactly tired anymore, but she didn't get up either. And when I wanted to get up for a bottle of hiking water, she gripped my and demanded I stay with her. Her demanding was equivalent to that of a hissing kitten.

I sincerely—and mistakenly—thought she'd forgotten about the tattoo, but I was wrong; she was simply biding her time.

We were wrapped in each other's arms, just _being_, when she stroked it again. "Tell me," she whispered.

I immediately felt disappointed in myself, ashamed, too.

The tattoo was symbolic, something only Kyle and I shared. Sunny must've already noticed his by now—Kyle's was located on the small of his back, somewhere only… certain… people could see. When we'd received them, it was shortly after the invasion, but nowhere near the time of our joining Jeb's rebels. We were our own rebels, our own people. We banded as brothers and comrades, thinking it best to symbolize ourselves with none other than a yin yang character. My idea, not his. Kyle didn't believe that both evil and good could mesh, and although I hated the souls for intruding, I disagreed. Miraculously, we did agree upon the Japanese balance and disguised ourselves as hosts. Luckily, the artist was still human and unaware of the invaders, so the neck scars weren't needed.

We made a pact that day, Kyle and I. And we both swore to never let the ink be visible. Now, I'd accidently let Wanda question my black and white ink, and I'd let my end of the pact evaporate—never mind how strong Kyle's still was.

Wanda asked me again why the ink was set in my skin. I gently took her hand from my tattoo and began.

* * *

_Wanda's POV_

Ian didn't want me to see it anymore. I couldn't understand what was embarrassing about the very distinctive picture on his skin. It was a circle, that much I could grasp. But it was in approximately four parts, two white swirls with two tiny dots in their largest section. It looked far more interesting and… peaceful looking. I was captivated until his hand covered it self-consciously.

"Ian, you can tell me," I said reassuringly, cupping his cheek in my palm. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch, surrendering.

"It's called a tattoo," he began, lightly rubbing the picture. It seemed to pulse and redden.

"Describe this… tattoo," I pleaded, wanting to learn something new of his humanly barbarisms that were once so colorful and unique, now foreign and uncommon.

He hesitated, but went on after I crossed my legs and sat patiently.

"A lot of humans used to… have a preference for decorating their bodies…" He stopped, unsure if it was an appropriate description. "When the first souls invaded... when the signs were evident to the few of us who… observed—" he paused again to check himself. "Kyle and I went off on our own. We, well. I guess we thought we were like a band of soldiers, going off on our own in search of… This," he said, gesturing to our small cave crevice.

He went quiet and I had to nudge him for more, unsatisfied with his insufficient answer. Then he sighed. "We got tattoos… I guess to represent our, ah, rebellious freedom."

I pondered his crucial reason. "What does this… tattoo—" the word felt foreign on my tongue, and I questioned my pronunciation silently. "Mean to you?"

His brow furrowed in deep thought. "I'm sure you know Earth was once divided into seven continents…" He paused to gauge my eager nod for him to proceed. "And in those continents were countries, right?"

"Right," I confirmed.

"Okay, right now, the present, we are located in North America, correct?" He took my hand unconsciously and squeezed. I smiled at our intertwined hands; Ian was teaching me his culture, his world's history, whereas I was given a break from teaching _my_ history. It was a nice change. And I was glad it was a change only between _us_.

He went on to talking about the various countries, only going so deep with their own ethnic histories. I was so entranced in his words that I hung on every one of them, memorizing certain names and dates. Finally, he mentioned the word in question.

"In the country of Japan, and I think China, too, because a lot of Japan's cultural traditions originated there, the yin yang character represented peace and harmony cooperating with evil and the corrupted. I chose that for myself and Kyle just went along," he stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "What are you thinking, Wanderer?"

The usage of my full name indicated he was speaking in tones of a serious matter; he was avoiding something. I took his other hand from the partially faded picture and softly touched it. I didn't speak until he began to kiss down my cheek. "I want one, too."

* * *

_Ian's POV_

Her small statement stopped me short of her lips. "No," I said firmly, unwilling to budge the slightest.

She withdrew her fingers from my grasp and crossed her arms, pouting. "Why can't I, Ian?"

I shook my head, persisting on my answer. "Because I said no, you can't have one."

Wanda's fingers fluttered around her face, and I pried them away to see her beautiful reflective eyes; they were tear-filled. And I had caused them. "An explanation would suffice, Ian," she whimpered softly.

I sighed. "Wanda, I wouldn't mind erasing the thing if I could, but I can't. It's permanent, everlasting on my skin. I can't undo it. That's the catch when it comes to tattoos: they will never leave you." By then, I was pleading, begging her to let the matter go. "If you had one and got tired of it, then what? You'll be stuck with it forever. Just like me," I added halfheartedly, attempting for a smile.

I didn't get one. Instead, she attacked me. Literally. She locked her arms around my neck and wept as quietly as she could in my lap. I couldn't understand how she could be so dismayed about not having the ink implanted underneath her skin. I didn't want her beautiful, majestic ivory body to be ruined by the painful substances. The thought of her skin being polluted with even the tiniest fraction of black ink brought my own wave of distress. I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ allow that to happen.

I let her cry it out, as things like this usually ended, and just held her. It was going on midnight, and she finally spoke. "Ian?" she asked, her voice muffled and flustered from the crying.

I pulled her closer and waited.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I laughed aloud without humor. "What's there to be sorry for, love?"

She sighed. "I soaked your shirt and left marks on your neck." We both winced when she said that, but neither of us mentioned anything.

"It's alright, Wanda. Just tell me something," I said, brushing away her bangs.

She waited and I continued. "What's making you so hysterical? Are you… upset that I'm finally saying no to you?" I chuckled at this and she smiled slightly. "You know," I murmured, "You've got me wrapped pretty tightly around your thumb. I jump at your every command."

"That's right," she said, giggling and poking me with her finger. Then she sighed. "You're distracting me," she muttered accusingly.

"I know. So... why?"

"Because it would've been like yours," she said simply, shrugging against my chest. "I figured it would be the perfect symbol for hope." Then she whipped around, facing me. "Do you remember that day in the park? With the soul parents and human child?"

I nodded, slowly understanding where she was going with this.

"And how I told you and Jared that this host species had the only hope for, well, _hope_? You see," she paused to sniff and dry her eyes once more. "I thought that it could be a… a lover's symbol… or a symbol for hope. I want one, Ian," she gushed, hiding her face in her hands.

Curiosity got the better of me and I knew I would regret asking. "Where would you want it?"

Her face lit up immediately, but quickly darkened again when she saw how grave mine was. She shrugged and pointed to her forehead. I couldn't help it; I laughed and clutched my stomach for the life of me. She didn't share the laugh.

"Why is that funny, Ian?" she asked innocently, so much that I was sent into another volley of laughter.

When I finally recovered, Wanda punched my shoulder lightly. "Why are you laughing at me?"

I grinned. "The forehead wasn't a common place for tattoos back then, unless you belonged to a tribe or coven or…" I faltered, suddenly terrified of her wicked gaze. "You won't be getting a tattoo, Wanda," I said again.

She only stared at the one underneath my ear. Her gaze softened and she touched it gently, somehow soothing my forgotten pain and lulling it to a numb. "Why is it hot? Should it be this way?"

I shook my head. "No… it was the soap. I forgot that it could irritate and possibly infect it. I didn't know—" I stopped talking when she leaned in and kissed the pain, over and over again.

It was hard to keep telling her no, because she kept pleading against my skin. Finally, her exhaustion won out.

"I want one," she said, her eyes closing before she fell asleep.

* * *

So, I'm thinking a two-shot or maybe three... We'll see how it goes... Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

How was I going to compete with her pleading? Like I'd told her earlier, she had me so tightly wound around her every wish. I wanted to give everything to her, but only if it served to benefit her well-being. This—this begging for something was totally against my terms- had me completely confused.

So, once she'd fallen asleep, I crept from the room like last night but with more purpose, and made my way through the dim-lit caves. Eventually, with this late hour of night, I found just the right man to help me.

Jeb was sitting alone in the wheat field, eating a carrot. It was dark, only his battery fueled lantern illuminated his slender form. I approached slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Hey, Jeb," I said, crouching down and sitting on my ankles.

"Hey, kid, watcha doin' here this late?" He asked, grinning at me behind his greying beard.

I shrugged. "I needed to find you."

"Eh?"

"Wanda wants something that I can't give her. Mentally, I mean."

In the light of the lantern, I could vaguely see him smirk. "All dad's go through with that, kid. Just take it as it is and deal."

I shook my head, "No, Jeb," thinking it ridiculous that he immediately thought I was talking about a baby. "I actually wouldn't mind giving her _that_. It's a… a…"

"Say it, kid." He crunched into the carrot and chewed loudly.

I sighed. "She wants a tattoo."

Jeb narrowed his eyes at me, then they shifted a little lower. "So I've never seen your tattoo until this moment," he stated blandly. "Well, more power to you. You've seemed to hide it pretty well all these years."

I chuckled. "I know. Getting something past Jeb unnoticed? That's a big one-up, right?"

"Don't push it, kid. What's this got to do with Wanda?"

I hesitated. "Well, she found it when it'd gotten pretty sore and such. I used the soap…"

Jeb shook his head, grinning at my stupidity. "Ian, you know Wanda's brought back a plentiful surplus of bar soap, right?"

My mouth hung open. It _was _stupid of me to have forgotten one of the most important things on our list. Wanda had gotten at least five packages of bar soap from different stores just so we didn't have to burn our skin every time we needed a bath, which was now a daily thing.

"You okay, kid?"

"I don't know what to do, Jeb. Wanda's involved because she found mine. Then she was curious. Now she wants one. I would love nothing more than to give her what she wants, and I do at every chance I get—" Jeb interrupted with a throaty laugh. I ignored him and continued. "—but I will _not_ allow her to spoil her skin with something that she may regret in the long run."

"Sounds like you're in one of those emotional twists. A pickle, I'd say." He tossed the rest of his carrot away, not glancing at where it landed.

I hung my head. "Tell me what I should do, Jeb."

He stood, reached for my hand, and helped me to my feet. "Well, like you always fought for, it's _her_ body, her life. I'd let her do with it what she wants. And you'd agree with that more than anyone. Sorry, kid." He grinned at me and punched my shoulder lightly. "If you're that worried about it, I could call a tribunal."

"Shut up, Jeb, that won't be necessary."

"Was last time," he called over his shoulder, retreating from the field room.

I left, too, but only to walk the tunnels to think. It wasn't long before I found myself standing in the storage room. I shuddered when my eyes landed on the old hole Wanda used to sleep in. I hated thinking of that, of what I'd done to her. I shuddered again, this time more uncontrollably.

I sat down on one of the forgotten mats, and began to concentrate on my next step, when I heard the faintest of footsteps echoing down the tunnel. I immediately knew who it was, but I was utterly confused as to why he was coming here, at this hour.

"Ian!" Jamie yelped, rocking back on his heels at the sight of me sitting by the hole.

"Hey, Jamie, how's it going?" I walked over to him and took what he held in his hands. It was Wanda's gift: the leather art pack.

"W-what are you doing here, Ian?" he asked warily.

"I'm wondering that myself, kid. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what's it like, you know, the quiet. Without Aaron's snoring and Brandt's talking."

"With your pencils?"

He nodded cautiously. "I really like my gift, Ian. I like to draw," he stated, holding up one of his sketches. It was of a butterfly, not colored, but shaded beautifully.

"Jamie. You have a talent," I whispered, leafing through the rest of his few sketches. They were all amazingly crafted.

He grinned sheepishly. "I just like to draw," he said self-consciously.

We both sat down on the mat and listened to the quiet hum sounding through the caves. I suddenly found myself wanting to ask Jamie for the advice Jeb hadn't really granted me. "Jamie."

"Hmm?"

"I need you to tell me your… opinion… of something."

"Yeah, Ian?" He looked up at me, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Wanda wants… a tattoo—"

"What? No _way_! She does? Oh, that is so awesome! What's she getting?"

I looked away, unwilling to meet his too eager eyes. "Jamie, you know how beautiful she is."

He grinned. "I know, that's why I chose Pet. She's very pretty, Ian, and I knew you'd go for a blonde." He wiggled his eyebrows menacingly.

"Shut up," I grumbled, but he was right; Wanda's body couldn't have been more perfect in my eyes.

"Why are you telling me this, Ian?" Jamie asked, pulling out a thin, charcoal pencil.

"Because I wanted to be certain you were aware that her body is beautiful as it is. Having said that, you should know a tattoo would be something regretful."

Jamie was silent a while. "Why don't you ask _her_? Seems she should at least know the mechanics of them. Hey! When you decide she can have one, let me draw it on!"

"_If_ I allow it, kid. But it depends on where she wants it," I murmured carefully.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Cool it, Ian. Get your mind out of the gutter. She shouldn't want it somewhere inappropriate anyway," he grumbled.

"Jamie, you're living in a cave, with a herd of rebel humans, and only a tiny handful of kids. Things are bound to be a little inappropriate sometimes."

"Sure, like when Mel and Jared kicked me out?"

Oh no. To prolong my answering, I coughed into my elbow a while.

"Ian."

"Yeah?" I said in-between coughs.

"I know why they did it. Don't get your knickers in a twist," he muttered, folding his leather book.

I laughed. "You've spent too much time with your uncle, Jamie."

He shrugged. "Can't really keep up with the present lingo, can we?"

"No, I guess not."

There were still a few hours left to sleep, so I escorted Jamie back to Aaron and Brandt's room for assurance. Then I crept back to Wanda in our room and made for the bed.

I slowly pulled myself between the blankets and wound my arms around Wanda's tiny form. I didn't mean to wake her, but her eyelids fluttered open as she came to.

"Ian...?" Her hand reached out, touched the cold mattress between us. "You left?" She frowned at the cold absence.

I smiled, despite her subtle distress. "Sorry, love, had to go for a walk."

"You were gone a long time," she murmured, nestling closer to me, craning her lips to the tattoo.

I groaned. "Please, Wanda. Stop this. You know eventually you'll get what you want, so just stop this now. Sleep, love."

She pouted in my arms. "Why are you so against me painting my skin, too? I like this picture, and it wouldn't be for nothing. There would be meaning behind it, and we are nothing if not meaning, Ian." She smiled confidently at me, assuming she had me beat. But I was far from surrender.

"Wanda, it's painful. _Agonizing_. I know you don't like needles." At the mention of the word, she cringed.

"Needles?" she squeaked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the picture is set beneath the skin. A needle is used to puncture the ink inside to form the tattoo."

Wanda shuddered.

"Still want one?" I smirked.

Instead of saying no, she held her chin high and crossed her arms. "I've had worse. I still want one."

I groaned and fell back into the mattress. "Why can't you grasp that I love your body the way it _is_? You don't need a tattoo; your skin is perfect, Wanda, why change something that doesn't need change?"

I covered my face with my hands, mortified that I'd begun crying. I was glad the tears were silent, but Wanda still noticed. Her tiny fingers pried mine from my face, and she attempted to pull me to her. I chuckled at her feeble attempts, and laughed harder when she gave up, falling flat on my chest.

We were quiet for a while, simply listening to our heartbeats. All the while, her lips trailed soft kisses from the yin yang tattoo to the place on my chest where her heart must be located—her heart, not mine, it was and will always be hers now.

Finally, I sighed. "You're not helping your situation," I grumbled.

She paused just shy of my lips. "Oh, I think I'm helping mine quite a bit. It's yours you should be worried about." She returned to kissing me and I surrendered.

"Wanderer," I whispered, too surprised I was giving in to use volume in my voice. "Do you want a tattoo?"

She stopped again, this time her eyes darting from my eyes to the tattoo. "You're asking me."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded, too tired to properly correct her.

Wanda squinted, then gently pressed her lips to the tattoo. "It's not red anymore, Ian," she whispered, eyeing the ink suspiciously. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, sweetie, it doesn't hurt anymore."

She nodded and smiled. "Are you really willing to give me what I want?"

Her words caused my stomach to tighten and laughter bubbled from me. I couldn't help it; it sounded so much more… animated, for lack of a better word. If I hadn't known any better, I would've caught a different meaning in her words.

"I didn't mean to be funny, Ian," she murmured seriously.

"I know you—you didn't, sweetheart," I gasped between laughs. "But it sounded much worse than intended, and being of the male species, you can't blame me for sensing a different meaning there."

"Mel told me that the male species are bonafide class—A jerks. Until now, I never considered you apart of that male species. Should I now?"

I stopped laughing and grinned. "Maybe, but would a jerk give in to his lover's every wish?"

She shook her head slowly. "I guess not."

"Thought so. Now, let's say, hypothetically, of course, that I were to allow you a tattoo."

Wanda grinned, her silver eyes glinting. "Right. Hypothetically."

"What would this tattoo be exactly?" For a moment, I was queasy. I was scared of what her answer might hold. Would she want a yin yang? That was something only Kyle and I shared, something he would be completely possessive about, being who he is.

She hesitated. "On the next raid, I'll look it up."

Her answer caught me off guard. Didn't she know what she wanted? After all that pleading and persuading, she had not a clue? I felt my mouth open in shock.

"You don't want what I have?"

She giggled at my choice of words, just as I had to hers. "Come to think of it, no, I don't want what you have. If Kyle has that, then that's something of yours, and yours alone. Including Kyle's," she added, giggling again.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You know you'll have to wait a while for the next raid; we're not due to leave again after three weeks."

"I understand, Ian. I can wait," she whispered, drawing my closer.

"How are you going to look up tattoos?" I asked, nestling my face in her hair.

She shrugged. "Most stores contain computers that the public may use. The internet wasn't lost during the invasion. Keep up, Ian." She thumped my chest and smirked.

"What's in your preference?"

She faltered, looking sheepishly at the Japanese character on my neck. "I want something from _that_ culture, Ian. It looks so pretty, so unique. I like that country."

I nodded, knowing very well she had something in mind.

* * *

There's more, I promise. Just bear with me and hopefully I can pack the story in just three chapters- it's not looking so good. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, before you read on, just know that I think it's _way_ Out Of Character, certainly not my style. This chapter wasn't really important, but I needed it to move things along. I'm sorry if it disappoints, as I usually like fluff and this seems more like a lemon or something, despite the fact that nothing happens. I'm not allowed to write things like lemons or... stuff. Like I said, this chapter is just a little more... implied, for lack of a better word. Alright, onward to the hopefully decent installment.

* * *

"She already has one."

Kyle stretched and stood from his lounging position on the bed.

I stared at him, uncomprehending. "What?"

"God, Ian, keep up! You know after Wanda's insertion into Pet, Sunny and I… you know. And she found mine. Obviously. Naturally, she wanted one , too. So, we burned a few things outside at night, took the ashes, and stole one of Lily's sewing needles. Oh, and a bottle of hiking water. Yeah, you need that, too."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Sunny shares an identical tattoo? With _us_?"

He smirked. "If it's a personal problem, Ian, be my guest and leave. On your way out, just forget I told you. It might help your insecurities."

I sighed. "Kyle, I couldn't care less about sharing this with Sunny, it's just that you didn't consult in me first."

His smirk deepened. "I'm telling you _now_, and it's really none of your business. No one knows Sunny's got the ink, and I'd really rather leave it that way. Seems it was a… _private_ occurrence for us."

I laughed aloud. "You can't be serious, Kyle."

He grinned. "Dang humans were always coming up with the weirdest of places for their ink, right?"

I nodded, momentarily forgetting my anger towards him. "Yeah, remember the tooth?"

"Of course! It was an Ed Hardy tiger, I think."

"And Daffy Duck, don't forget that loon."

We both sighed and stared at our feet. I felt the return of my irritation and glared at my brother. "See you, Kyle. We're raiding today."

He nodded and turned back to his bed, plopping himself down before falling asleep. I rolled my eyes and left his tiny chiseled cave room.

We were leaving soon, and I hoped the others were waiting. I wound my way through the various tunnels and eventually found the cave entrance. It was day, and Wanda and Melanie were packed tightly in the old Jeep Wrangler. The faded red was coated in burgundy rust after years of use.

"Bout time, Ian," Jared muttered, closing the hatch. "Get in the back, there's not much space left."

I nodded and slipped in beside Wanda. Melanie was perched in the passenger seat, looking at me through the mirror above. "Took you long enough. What was so important you had to leave us all dying of heat exhaustion?"

I shrugged and looked to Wanda. "Was it really hot?" I asked, concerned for her well-being.

She shook her head. "Stop it, Mel, it probably was important."

The snobbish girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, who's coming along?"

"Obviously me," I muttered. "Wanda, Jared, and unfortunately, you. That's about total."

"Shut up, Ian. I was only wondering."

Wanda shook her head. "Please, don't. It's stressful enough, right?"

I grinned and pulled Wanda into my lap. The pile of bags beside her fell into her vacant seat and she flinched. "Why do we have so much packed with us?"

"I think some of the bags are hiding cryotanks, sweetie. We're sending them off."

"Oh," she murmured, nestling closer to me. Melanie stared daggers at me in the mirror and I grinned.

"Jerk," she muttered, turning away.

Jared opened the driver's side door, letting in the hot Arizona air, adding to the humidity around us. "So there's not much gas, only enough to get us to the nearest town… Sorry, kiddies, no A.C." he chuckled, rolling down all for windows.

Melanie sighed and rested her elbow on the frame. "Just drive, Jared. Get us out of here."

Wanda curled her legs up and went to sleep in my arms. I held her and watched the desert scenery. It was a long drive, but thoroughly enjoyed because of the beautiful space passing us.

* * *

We didn't raid today, instead when we entered the town, Jared drove us right to the town's hotel. He and Melanie put caps on, but I declined—I was slightly self-conscious of hat-hair. Wanda grinned at me and opened the door beside us. "Would you please get out, Ian? I need to walk…"

I shifted beneath her and slid out, bringing her with me. I set her gently on the pavement, watching as she swayed a little and stomped the tips of her tennis shoes against the asphalt. "Thank you," she murmured. The sun had disappeared long ago, but her eyes still glinted from the hotel's parking lot lights.

Jared and Melanie slid out as well, heading straight for the hotel doors. I held Wanda's hand and led her to the desk where the other two were waiting with heads ducked and eyes downcast. I immediately did the same, realizing a hat would've been a bit more helpful.

Wanda smiled at the young soul behind the desk and asked for two rooms.

"Of course, dear, would you like a view of the desert?"

Wanda hesitated, then nodded, looking to me. "Will they be private, ah…" She glanced at the soul's nametag and winced. "…Boils in Magma…?"

The soul's smile wavered. "I come from the Dragon planet, miss. The name was translated as efficiently as possible. And yes, they may be private if you wish."

Wanda nodded, embarrassed, and I squeezed her hand. "Thank you, soul. Good night." The soul nodded and handed her two plastic room cards.

"Enjoy your stay, friends," he murmured.

I walked Wanda and Melanie to the elevator and went back for the Jeep, which Jared was already unpacking. "Help me with these, Ian," he grunted, heaving two satchels of cryotanks up.

"Ah, Jared? Maybe we should leave those here. They aren't going anywhere, and we only need our personal bags…" I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily and grabbed mine and Wanda's duffle bag. I smiled to myself at how we shared the same bag.

Jared sighed. "I guess you're right, O'Shea. Let's just get the essentials. I want to get back to my woman."

I laughed. "Jared, that's not a woman, that's a creature only certain monster wranglers can tame. Be careful."

He smirked. "Shut up, Ian. Don't start anything you can't finish. Anyway, while we're on the subject, honesty, I'm surprised you didn't try a thing or two when Wanda and Mel both shared a body."

"I wouldn't do that, Howe," I mumbled, embarrassed of how the conversation turned. "That would cramp my style. Bedsides, Wanda's body now is way more tempting. No offense."

We reached the door and headed to the elevator. The soul stared at us as we ascended up.

Jared chuckled. "Ian, while I'll admit, Wanda is a very beautiful girl, Melanie is apocalyptic gorgeous. And don't get me wrong, I would've gladly beaten you had you the taken the chance."

I shrugged. "I'm not arguing with you, Howe. I've got the luck, while you're stuck with a scary demonic individual who'd rip your throat out." I grinned and punched his arm with my free hand. "And don't let me hear you say comment on Wanda's beauty again. I'll make sure you and Mel never have kids."

"Same for you, O'Shea," he mumbled, glancing downward nervously.

We both laughed heartily and the doors opened, revealing a long, narrowing hall with doors trailing left and right.

A door opened at the farthest end and Melanie stuck her head. "C'mon, we're waiting!"

Jared and I hurried down the corridor and entered the room. I scanned the room for Wanda, but couldn't find her. Melanie sighed. "She's just in the bathroom, Ian. Don't get worked up over womanly issues now."

Jared grimaced and scooted closer to Melanie. "Is this their room?"

Melanie nodded. "Ours is across the hall. C'mon, we can let them be," she murmured, pulling him out. Once their door locked into place, I shut our own door, and waited for Wanda on the bed.

I flipped through the soul channels on television. They were so boring I found my eyelids more interesting. When I opened them again, I found that a pretty decent amount of time had passed. Wanda was still in the bathroom. I grew worried in the split second it took to glance at the clock.

"Wanda?" I was shaking and threw myself form the bed. I put my ear against the door and listened. I heard the faint rush of water as it poured form the faucet.

"Yes, Ian?" she answered. I tried the handle, but found it locked.

"Sweetie, why is the door locked?"

There was a pause, then she replied with a slight hesitation. "I'm not sure. Hold on, I'll unlock it. But only open it when I tell you."

I waited and heard the click. Then, after an agonizing moment, Wanda allowed me to enter.

"What are you doing, Wanda?" I asked, taking in the scene. She was hiding herself behind the shower curtain, watching me intently while the water dispensed.

"Well, I'm obviously showering," she said, Mel's sarcasm seeping into her patient words. "And taking inventory."

I looked to her curiously. "What inventory?"

She grinned. "I'm thinking about where I want the tattoo. In other words- taking inventory."

I sighed. "Wanda, please tell me you're not considering anything too… sensual, okay? I sort of promised Jamie he could stencil it on… and I don't think it's best to have him—"

"Don't put two and two together, Ian," she grumbled, interrupting me. "I wanted to shower in hot water. _Then_ I was going to decide. With my clothes on." She thrust the curtain back, concealing her blushing face.

My own face reddened and I sat on the sink. "I'm sorry, Wanda. Just tell me when you're finished…"

She peeked at me momentarily, then grinned. "May I have a towel?"

I handed her one of the white bath towels and turned away. I heard her feet gently hit the linoleum and the water turned off. With the white towel wrapped around her slender form, I carried her out of the bathroom and placed her on the bed. I went back for her clothes and offered her those as well.

She dressed and slid beneath the covers. "I'm thinking about my wrist," she whispered, pulling me under when I sat beside her.

"Why?" I asked, kissing the very spot below her palm.

"I'm not sure… Is there someplace else I should put it?"

I shook my head, unsure. "Well, it's completely up to you. It's your decision."

She frowned. "But I'm not educated, Ian, I don't know where you humans put them."

I chuckled. "Does it matter?"

She hesitated, then smiled shyly. "I think it does."

"How so?" I asked, nipping her ear.

"I can't tell you, Ian. Just wait," she murmured, pulling my hand to place over her heart. She fell asleep like that, with me holding both her heart and my sole.

* * *

_Wanda's POV_

It was our sixth stop, our seventh store, and we had four more cryotanks to go. We weren't taking humans with us this time, because the Jeep was too small. But we took a hurried risk and left the last of the tanks together. Finally, I would have the chance to do my own raiding. Jared parked outside of our final store. He only stopped this time because Melanie and I claimed to have women waiting in the caves for certain things.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling the car to a stop in front. "Please hurry, Wanda."

I nodded and got out of the car. Ian slid out with me. "What are you doing?" I asked anxiously, pushing at him to get back inside with Jared and Mel.

"What? I've gone into stores loads of times with you, Wanda. Why can't I now?"

I shook my head. "Not this time, Ian. Please, let me do it alone."

He hesitated, then kissed my forehead. "Hurry, please," he whispered, kissing my nose.

Inside, I smiled at the clerk, a woman whose own smile sent waves of guilt through me. It might've been fair to subtract currency from the economy, but taking things by definition of raid suddenly seemed wrong. My smile turned uneasy, and I awkwardly walked the aisles to find the public computers.

They were located in the back. I sat in the seat of the nearest one and touched the black screen. It immediately hummed to life. The souls hadn't gotten rid of the national Internet, like the currency worldwide, and I quickly scanned the screen for some sort of promising icon. I eventually found it and used a search engine to look for some leads to Japanese traditional tattoos.

Luckily, it only took a few moments to find a likely site. I touched one of the featured pictures the site contained and waited. The caption enlarged and I knew. That was what I wanted. It took me a while to figure out the printing process, and I finally pressed the right control.

I lurched when the printer cranked and began eating the plastic paper, then slipping it back out, upside down. The lines that made up the Japanese writing were beautiful, and I stroked them, tracing the intricate details fondly. I hoped Ian would like my choice.

I waved to the soul on my way out, folded the flimsy plastic, and stuck it in my back pocket.

* * *

_Ian's POV_

Wanda's arms were crossed when she came out. I flung the door open and went to her.

"Did you find something?" I asked, leading her by the hand back to the Jeep. Melanie smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

Wanda grinned at me and looked to Jared, who watched her suspiciously. "I thought you went to get… _certain things_…?"

She shook her head, still grinning. "They didn't have what Mel wanted. Sorry, Mel," she said.

I squeezed her hand. "I know you found something. Won't you tell me?"

"No," she said firmly.

I sighed. "I guess I'll see it on your body soon enough."

"You will," she murmured softly.

I leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "How did you get me into this, Wanderer? How could you make me cave so easily?"

Wanda grinned. "Sounds like a personal problem," she whispered, her smile widening.

I rolled my eyes. "Melanie?"

"Hmm, Ian?"

"You corrupted her, Melanie," I said gently.

"How so, Ian?" she chuckled, glancing at Jared, who smirked.

"You've replaced my sweet little Wanda for someone who likes to break me and use sarcasm to make her point known."

"Too bad."

The three of them laughed until Wanda was clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. I ignored them and stared out the window.

It was dark when we finally reached the cave entrance. Jeb was waiting, along with Jamie.

Jared pulled to a stop and got out to begin unloading. Kyle and a few others appeared from behind Jamie and helped Jared with the supplies. Melanie began to carry a box of water when Wanda followed after her, trying to lift another box of the same size. I took it from her before she lifted it an inch.

"No, Wanda, you could hurt yourself," I murmured, giving the box to Aaron. I lifted Wanda, who pouted and followed Melanie.

I could feel her gaze on me and looked down. She was staring at the tattoo. Had my arms been free, I would've hidden it from her view self-consciously. She ducked in and kissed it gently before sighing against my shoulder.

I realized then that I had yet to tell her what was going to happen. I figured now would be as good as any other time. "Ah, Wanda?"

She looked up at me curiously. "Yes, Ian?"

"How do you think we're going to do this…?" I asked warily.

She stared at me, then at the moving floor. "Well, the souls had gotten rid of the emblem parlors, correct?"

I nodded. "They're gone because needles aren't necessary anymore."

"Yes, so I wasn't going to ask any questions, just let you do what needed to be done, I guess."

I chuckled. "You have not a clue what you're getting yourself into, Wanderer," I breathed humorously.

"Right. So, when are you going to do it?" she asked suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks, earning a reproachful glance at Brandt, who'd been walking behind me. "What?"

She hesitated, blushing. I always relished her blush, as it was such a beautiful contrast to her ivory skin. "I want you to give me a picture, Ian. I think you're the only one I'll trust to stick me with a needle… Ah, how many times does the needle have to stick me…?"

I shifted my glance from her to the ceiling, looking for the best way out of this. "Wanda, I don't want to scare you away from something you want…" I mentally kicked myself for being so cliché about it. "But… Okay, I'll just recite the mechanics of tattoing without the gun."

She shivered in my arms, and winced. "Why would there be a gun, Ian?" She shook uncontrollably and I held her closer to me.

"No, Wanda certainly not like that. I'm not sure how to describe it right… Well, never mind about the gun. You just need to know how it's going to go."

She nodded, reluctant to hear me go on.

I sighed and rounded a corner that took us to the main room. Then Melanie broke off into the tunnel that lead to the storage units. I headed for the game room.

"We're going to burn a few bits of trash. It'll make ashes. Then we're going to mix those ashes with water, creating the ink."

She hid her face in my hair and murmured something. "What, sweetheart?" I questioned, leaning closer.

She lifted her head slightly and kissed my cheek. "If that's where the needle comes in, I really want you to do it, Ian. Please," she whispered.

I sighed. "Alright, sweetie, I'll do it. Would you mind Jamie stenciling it?"

Wanda paused, then frowned. "I, I'm not sure that—"

I groaned. "Wanda, I asked you nothing too sensual."

"It's not really, Ian, I just want it here," she murmured gesturing to her heart.

I was about to ask why, when Jamie came bounding up behind us, beaming wildly and gripping his leather pencil book.

"When are you going to do it, Wanda?" he asked eagerly.

I set her down and watched as she hugged Jamie to her tenderly.

"Well, Jamie, I'm pretty hungry and—"

"Of course, Wanda, you must be starving! C'mon, let's go eat." He started to run in the direction of the kitchens but stopped and turned to me. "You, too, Ian."

We followed him silently. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen, just the three of us, along with Melanie and Jeb. Jared must still be unloading, I thought, leading Wanda by the hand to sit with them. We each ate granola bars and carrots, along with the hiking water. I set aside an extra bottle for later.

Word got around that the raiders were back, and Kyle came in to sit next to me. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I sterilized Lily's needle. Here," he handed me the needle, and it was wrapped thickly and tightly with white thread.

"How?" I murmured, pinching it.

"Hot water boiled and some of Jeb's rubbing alcohol. It was iffy when I gave Sunny one, but all you have to do is take some sort of antiseptic and cleanse the area of choice. Got it?"

I nodded slowly. "Did Sunny take No Pain?"

Kyle grinned. "No, she said she'd had worse."

"You're sick, Kyle," I fumed. Wanda glanced at me curiously and I shrugged.

"No, I'm a realist. Now, make sure you sterilize it again. Who knows where it's going to be before you use it." He stood and left the room, kicking the purple dust.

* * *

Hmm... Was it bad? Good? Too 'implied'...? ;3 Anywho, when the next chapter is updated, I'll have a link posted on my profile with a picture of the tattoo I chose for Wanda. I didn't read everything about it, but I noticed the site claimed all tattoos purchased there were unique and one of a kind. So, I'm sorry if it's not something I came up with myself; I'm not experiencedwith tattoos. Yeah, I had to look up everything about homemade tattoos. I can now say I learned something new. :)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the flames lick at the cardboard, engulfing it with orange and blue. Jeb grinned at it and threw some more onto the tiny pile, poking it gently with a stick.

"You're having too much fun with this, Jeb."

He nodded, grinning, and we left.

Hours later, I returned to the site of our small bonfire. The cardboard was nothing left but ash, and I scooped the remnants into a cup with gloved hands. I took the water bottle from yesterday and mixed the two ingredients, creating a black mixture.

* * *

Jamie sat back on his heels, crouching in front of Wanda. Yesterday, we'd gotten back from the two-day raid, and Wanda was more than ready to get it done. She'd already cleansed the spot for the procedure.

"So where do you want it?" he asked eagerly.

She smiled sweetly at me, then pointed to the spot right above her heart. Jamie smirked and looked to me.

"Can I use the charcoal?"

I nodded slowly. "Just don't go any lower than here," I mumbled, touching the limit. Wanda was blushing all the while. Even though it wasn't anything sensual, or too inappropriate, she was trying not to tremble beneath our hands. "Just trace it on before I change my mind, Jamie," I muttered, turning away.

We were in own cave, and I sifted through a box of books Wanda had stashed. I wasn't five pages into a paperback when Jamie chuckled.

"I'm done, Ian, you can finish now." He left the room quickly and I looked to Wanda, who sat with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Can I see it now?" I asked, gesturing to the black smudges on her chest.

She hesitated, then nodded. I sat beside her. There, right below her left collarbone, was the intended tattoo. I recognized it, not the meaning, just the writing. It was Japanese kanji, something I'd briefly touched on in college. I stared at it inquisitively.

"I'll tell you what it means once the ink sets in," she whispered.

I nodded and reached for the newly sterilized needle. The white string hadn't even had time to unravel. I kissed her forehead gently and held out a No Pain. She stuck her tongue out and took the tiny square.

She handed me the cup of improvised ink.

* * *

_Wanda's POV_

As he set in motion the needle, I looked away, staring only at his face. Of course, it didn't hurt; the No Pain was proficient, but the thought of it plunging beneath my skin nauseated me.

With each puncture- I assumed- he apologized.

After a while, I sighed. "Ian, stop please," I said gently. "I can't feel it."

Finally, he exhaled in a breath I hadn't known he was holding. He was finished. "Do you want another No Pain? I think it might sting for a while…"

I shook my head and looked down. There it was: the symbol of my love for Ian.

He stared at it, then touched my cheek. "Will you tell me now?"

I smiled timidly. "I looked up the meaning it held for the Japanese… Ah, it represents soulmates. Fitting, right?"

He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt the No Pain subside, replacing it the suggested throb. "I love you, Wanderer," he murmured, kissing the tattoo softly, leaving the pain to dissappear completely.

* * *

Aw, I'm finished:( I can't beleive I ended it so fast. This chapter was so short, not a plot really, and not much fluff either. Sorry, please don't hate me or it, for that matter. I wrote immediately after I uploaded the last chapter. And so, the link should be up and ready. Remember, I don't own it or the contents.

Oh! And I hope I don't offend anyone with Jamie's association with this.

Thank you for reading! Hopefully more Host Fanfics will be up!


End file.
